Newcomer Comes Close (story)
Robust, trustworthy and very old leather boots hammered against the cold and deserted streets. Nearly white and very short cut hair bounced in her neck. How could this have happened? The thoughts raced through the young girls mind. This was her town! She had lived here all her life – so how come she was now hunted like this?! Well, she wasn’t even half as interested in ‘why’ as in ‘by what’. The whole night through she had raced the streets up and down, down every alley, through every secret passage that she was convinced that only she knew about. Exhausted by the chase, she suddenly fell over her own feet, and could only save herself from hitting the ground in the last minute, by gripping after the brick wall in the alley and then leaning against it – unable to start running again once she had stopped. Her chest heaved with fast, painful breaths. A thin, whining sound came from her lungs every time she inhaled and with it came a short, but intense stitch of pain. It added to the dimmer, but also more continuous ache. Her legs threatened to give in under her. She knew this was not good. Not in any way. Whatever it was that chased her, she could not hunt when she was shooed around like this herself. Not to mention she had been on a thin diet already before, trying to keep a low profile. She counted the days and came to the rough number of soon five nights straight without blood. Hell, she was done for! She was weak and sick and chased - three problems more than she wanted. Without any warning, a claw-like hand gripped her shoulder and forced her to spin around. Further, another hand joined in and both took a new, sterner grip. The vampire, Andrea, 18 years old, feared for the second time in her life that she was going to die as she was brutally forced up against the damp brick wall. “Another escape from your side and I will crack your ribcage open!” The voice was deep, somewhat growling but without doubt female. Andrea had to assume this would at least mean that her ribs would go unharmed, since she was in no condition to walk, never mind running. The female said something more, but Andrea felt it hard to focus on the voice and the face at the same time. And it sure was an interesting face. Sharp and glowing amber eyes, over a slightly snub nose. She was well aware that the female was saying something, because her mouth was moving. Voluptuous lips – so very different from the thin pale lips of vampires – parted and showcased a set of sharp teeth. The vampire girl had a feeling somewhere in the back of her consciousness that she wanted to touch those lips just to see if they were real, they seemed to be twice the size of hers. Her eyes wandered down over skin in a dark copper colour to see that it was not only the lips that seemed to be twice the size of hers. But on the other side, this… person, seemed to have only half the amount of clothing. Some kind of tube top, a countless amount of black tattoos in a whirling pattern of odd signs, that led her gaze down to a nearly transparent piece of cloth tied together over the wide hips. Under it she could hint a darker triangle before she dozed of in a moment of unconsciousness. A sharp, very uncomfortable feeling of something poking her collar-bone woke her up. She understood that she was now lying on the ground, and when she looked to her right she understood the weird feeling as she was staring at a big gash over her shoulder. Before she got a chance to scream, or at least whine, the claw-looking hand struck her over her pale face. “Snap out of it. It is not lethal and if you just pick your pieces together and listen to me I might reward you for your help.” “Wh-what kind of help?” “If you had listened before you passed out you would have known half-human.” “Half-human?! I am a vampire!” “Exactly. Good I finally got your attention. You’re born human, and that can’t be denied. Even if you are infected with the vampire disease you’re not born vampire. Can we return to my problem now?” Andrea watched in amazement. The face had gone through a complete change now that the woman was calm. Now she looked concerned, almost caring, as she helped the young girl to sit up. “Thank you… what problem? And wait, before you say it, what and who are you? You don’t look like a vampire.” Her comment received an irritated frown. “How do you imagine a vampire would ever get this tan? No I am a demon, from western Asia. My name is Hasarmavet.” “Hassa-what?” “Just say Mavie if that is easier.” “It is. And from what part of western Asia do you come from? I mean, which country…” “Do you want to know why I’ve been chasing you high and low or do you want to play twenty questions?” “Sorry… Mavie. Please tell me why you almost scared me to a second death.” The demon grinned, showing of teeth that not only could puncture a jugular, but most likely take out the whole throat. “I need somewhere to sleep. Vampires are masters on finding well isolated shelters were humans rarely go, even in their own cities.” Andrea waited, but nothing more. “Was that… all?” “I am going to pay for it, and I will pay well.” The Andrea shook her head in disbelief. “Vampires don’t need money. Did you really hunt me around like that just to get an underground shelter?” “Yes, and of course I won’t pay with money, I have something much better “she scratched her skin with one of her claws, forcing out dark red droplets of blood. “Demon blood is many times more powerful than human blood. Besides, when you are out hunting, I would come in handy to discard the body. I think I have at least three hundred years more experience than you on the subject. And I am very fond of human flesh.” Rain ”Mavie.” ”Yes, Andrea?” ”I really hate you right now.” The dark-skinned succubus, Mavie, merely rearranged their blankets without acknowledging the frustration of her companion. “Oh shoo, it’s not that bad.” “We are stuck in a decrepit old shack - without as much as a decent light-proof basement, miles away from the city, while a deluge is pouring down AND WITH A BLOODY GHOST HANGING OVER US! I think it really is that bad.” “It’s not nice to yell dear. Do excuse her Professor, she hasn’t eaten for a while and it makes her tetchy.” The ghost of Professor Eliot Evans, the first owner of the house they’d taken shelter in, nodded sagely. “I can imagine, I can imagine. You know I never even knew that ghosts existed before I got the option myself. It’s fascinating isn’t it? I never would have imagined having a vampire and a demon-“ “- Succubus” “- to have a vampire and a succubus in my humble home.” He looked around at the debris, the result of years gone by and the occasional hobo. “I really wish I could tidy it up for you. Will she be alright?” “Of course she will. We’re dry and we have blankets. The rain really is a blessing right now, it will probably go on well into the night and then we’ll make our way back to more sun-proof shelters. Your company is most appreciated Professor, and Andrea will think so too once she’s fed.” At this, Andrea curled up in a small ball, hugging her skinny legs to her skinny chest and snarled like a moody kitten. “It’s cold and dreary. You’ve dragged us all the way out here on some mad hunt for- for- I don’t know what for! I am tired and sick of you treating me like a baby Mavie! I’m 25! 30 if you count post-bite-“ “And I’m 475, give or take a decade or so. And our dear Professor is...” Mavie indicated the ghost with a vague gesture. “57, deceased in the summer of 1889. A horrible accident with a horse...” Mavie gave the ghost a sympathetic look as he forlornly fingered his cracked skull, before turning back to the young vampire. “See, you are outnumbered no matter how you count it. Now, the only reason you feel cold at all is because you’re starved. Have a bite and you’ll feel much better.” Category:Stories Category:All Pages Category:World 47 Category:WIP Category:Needs a picture